


Livre

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Break Up, Canon Universe, Drama, Freedom, M/M, One Shot, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: A verdade é que Akihiko nunca o amou de verdade, bem longe disso, sempre o viu como um prêmio de consolação, alguém que podia controlar facilmente. Misaki estava pronto para admitir isso e estava finalmente pronto para se ver livre daquele relacionamento.
Relationships: Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko
Kudos: 4





	Livre

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2018

_"Nunca revelei meus sentimentos a Takahiro, pois tinha medo de estragar nossa amizade."_

Bem, Akihiko não havia pensado que "poderia estragar sua amizade com Takahiro" quando se aproveitou de seu irmão mais novo? Talvez tenha levado tempo demais, mas Misaki finalmente entendera tudo e no momento em que a compreensão se instalara em sua cabeça ele percebeu que jamais poderia ignorá-la.

Ele se sentia um tanto estúpido — um tanto repugnante — por ter permitido que esse relacionamento chegasse tão longe. Entretanto Misaki não deixaria que aqueles sentimentos demasiado negativos o afastassem de seu principal objetivo naquela noite. Ele deixaria aquele apartamento, deixaria Akihiko _permanentemente._

Sem mais implicância com seus amigos ou com suas atividades pessoais.

Sem mais aquela família louca que eram os Usami.

Sem mais Akihiko aparecendo nos lugares para levá-lo para casa.

Jesus, quantos anos Akihiko achava que ele tinha? Sete? 

Ele era um homem adulto, ele era um...

— O que significa tudo isso? — O sangue de Misaki gelou. — Pretende ir a algum lugar?

Todo o discurso que ele ensaiara em sua mente parecia ter lhe escapado naquele momento então Misaki continuou a arrumar suas malas como se nada estivesse acontecendo, ignorando o fato de que Akihiko estava parado na porta do quarto esperando uma resposta.

— Misaki, estou falando com você.

Por que era tão difícil? 

A resposta era bem clara. Porque Misaki sempre colocou os sentimentos dos outros acima dos seus, isso nunca trouxe muitos benefícios a ele, mas o jovem não conseguia parar. E também havia o fato de que ele se importava com Akihiko e provavelmente continuaria se importando pelo resto de seus dias. O homem era uma bagunça em forma de ser humano e ás vezes muito dependente emocionalmente, Akihiko era uma pessoa triste, mas Misaki não poderia continuar vivendo com ele só porque sentia pena. Ele era jovem e tinha muitas coisas para ver, planos que ele já deixou de lado em favor de outras pessoas, isso não era certo.

Takahiro tinha sua vida.

Akihiko tinha sua vida.

Misaki também queria ter a _sua_ vida — ele não falava do simples ato de viver, mas sim de suas realizações pessoais, de passar um tempo consigo mesmo e de ver que era capaz de perseguir seus objetivos sozinho. Parte dele dizia que isso era de um egoísmo sem tamanho, mas Misaki sabia que ouvir aquela parte era o mesmo que ceder aos caprichos de terceiros. Afinal, ele não planejava sair por aí sem dar notícias, como um rebelde sem causa.

— Misaki! — Akihiko estava tenso, Misaki podia sentir pelo tom de sua voz e viu que se quisesse sair dali de cabeça erguida teria que encará-lo.

— E-e-eu estou indo embora. — Droga! Por que ele sempre tinha que parecer tão patético?

— Huh? O que quer dizer exatamente com "estou indo embora"? — Akihiko agora estava ao seu lado, ele parecia tão alto como nunca e o nervosismo de Misaki deixava tudo mais assustador do que realmente era. 

— Exatamente o que significa — disse Misaki que enfim havia criado coragem para olhar nos olhos de Akihiko. — É isso mesmo o que você ouviu, Usagi-san... digo, Akihiko.

As sobrancelhas do escritor se arquearam por um segundo, mas logo seu rosto voltou à natural expressão de sarcasmo. Isso irritou Misaki de uma maneira que ele não conseguia explicar, o jovem sabia exatamente o que o outro iria dizer.

— Tch, isso de novo, Misaki? — indagou Akihiko com certo deboche. — Você diz isso nos últimos três anos, acredito que essa seja a sexta ou sétima vez...

— Pode ser até a vigésima, mas dessa vez é sério — interrompeu o jovem decidido. Ele sabia que seria desacreditado, conhecia bem os truques de Akihiko, aquela sutil manipulação disfarçada de cuidado. O _"você é jovem demais para lidar com a vida sozinho"_ ou o _"você sabe que não consegue viver sem mim"._ E então a conversa tomaria um rumo onde Akihiko faria promessas que cumpriria por alguns dias apenas, _"eu não vou mais buscar você em lugar algum se é o que quer", "você pode fazer o que quiser, sabe que eu confio em você"._ E por último viria a indução de culpa, _"eu nunca o impedi de fazer nada, você está exagerando porquê não valoriza a minha preocupação",_ _"eu amo você, Misaki, só estou cuidando para que fique bem"._ Não, ele não cairia nessa de novo. — Se não acredita em mim é problema seu. Você pode ficar esperando o meu retorno se quiser, mas eu não vou aparecer aqui de novo.

Por um momento ele visualizou a cena e se sentiu mal por isso.

_"Não, Misaki, mantenha o foco! E daí que Akihiko fique esperando? Isso é problema dele agora! Coloque uma coisa na sua cabeça, os problemas dele não são os seus problemas!"_

É, ele estava cansado de ter que cuidar de um homem de trinta anos que achava poder ter tudo o que queria. Akihiko não fazia mais parte de suas responsabilidades, ele tinha que deixar Misaki ir e ter noção de que precisava crescer ao invés de ficar no pé de alguém dez anos mais jovem do que ele só pelo prazer de ter controle sobre algo. Só porque Misaki era seu prêmio de consolação por ele não ter podido ter Takahiro.

Misaki voltou para sua mala apenas para fechar o zíper.

— E onde é que você vai ficar? — questionou o escritor.

— Vou ficar com meu irmão por um tempo e depois... quem sabe?

— Está dizendo que pretende importunar Takahiro, um homem que agora é casado e tem uma família para se preocupar? Eu não esperava essa atitude de você, Misaki, logo você que sempre fez de tudo para não aborrecer ninguém.

Akihiko era mesmo capaz de ir tão baixo para fazê-lo desistir? Isso definitivamente não era amor.

— Acha mesmo que a esposa dele irá querer você por perto? — continuou o outro.

— Cale a boca! — Misaki gritou, não sabia que era capaz de demonstrar tanta revolta e, pelo jeito, nem Akihiko. — Você acha que eu não sei o que está fazendo, Akihiko? Eu não sou tão ingênuo quanto era antes, eu sei o que é manipulação quando vejo ou ouço uma, é ridículo! — Ele cobriu o rosto com as mãos e começou a rir e, ao mesmo tempo, a chorar. — E depois você vem dizer que me ama, que se preocupa comigo, não acho que esse seja o caso.

— Mas eu o amo, quantas vezes tenho que repetir? Você está fora de si. — Akihiko se aproximou dele e colocou a mão sobre o seu ombro. — É melhor descansar, Misaki.

— Não, _é melhor_ eu ir andando! — exclamou o jovem empurrando a mão do outro com agressividade.

— Sabe que eu não vou deixar você sair assim, não está pensando direito...

— Eu não preciso da sua permissão para fazer algo! Ainda mais para sair de perto de você! — gritou Misaki enquanto observava Akihiko se aproximar dele outra vez. — Tente alguma coisa e meu irmão saberá tudo sobre nós, eu não acho que você queira isso, não é? Pode estragar a sua amizade com ele. 

— E eu não acho que você faria uma coisa dessas, Misaki, não é do seu feitio.

— Você realmente pensa que me conhece muito bem, não é? Por acaso tem alguma ideia do quanto estou cansado de tudo isso? Por acaso sabe o quanto eu me sinto sufocado cada vez que faço ou deixo de fazer algo para não ferir os sentimentos dos outros, mesmo que isso signifique passar por cima dos meus com um rolo compressor? Sabe, na primeira vez que você me tocou, à força por sinal, eu me senti tão repulsivo depois, mas acho que não entendia muito bem a sensação na época, por isso deixei pra lá.

— Então por que deixou que acontecesse das outras vezes? Isso não faz o menor sentido, Misaki, não é como se você não tivesse aproveitado cada segundo daquilo...

— Bem, eu não me sinto na posição de aproveitar nada desse relacionamento agora. E se você me ama como diz, vai me deixar ir, caso contrário saberei que estou certo.

— Quer dizer que se eu deixá-lo ir você irá finalmente perceber que eu o amo? 

— Acho que você não entendeu, Akihiko, você me deixando ir ou não, tudo isso acabou. Eu não quero mais fazer parte disso, eu não quero mais estar com você, é isso o que você precisa entender.

O escritor estava magoado, isso era mais do que visível, mas Misaki também estava — ele sentia que aquela dor em seu peito jamais fosse ir embora — e os seus sentimentos eram sua prioridade agora.

— Certo, pode ir — disse Akihiko cruzando os braços. — Eu estarei esperando.

— Eu não vou voltar. 

— Isso é o que vamos ver, Misaki.

Ele não esperava sentir tanto alívio quando saiu pela porta, era quase como se ele não estivesse respirando lá dentro e agora o oxigênio voltava aos poucos a correr pelas suas vias aéreas e seus pulmões. Misaki estava finalmente livre e não pretendia se livrar daquele sentimento tão cedo.

Claro, ele voltou para aquele apartamento tempos depois, se importava Akihiko e queria saber como ele estava. No entanto Misaki _nunca mais_ retornou para aquele relacionamento com o escritor e _jamais_ se sentiu mal por isso outra vez.


End file.
